Babylon
by AngelTalion
Summary: What you get when you read/write Naruto fanfic with Queer as Folk playing as background noise.    Made family by marriage Sasuke & Neji become friends... Neji's world will set Sasuke's on its ear with the help of a hot blond.


Title: Babylon

Disclaimer: I do not known Naruto or anything associated with the fandom. I am not making any money off of this piece of fiction. It is in no way associated with cannon.

Rating: adult

Main Pairings: Sasuke/Naruto; Neji/Gaara;

Author's Note: This is what happens when you read & write Naruto fanfiction with Queer as Folk (US version) as background noise. This is a modern day setting, no ninja, and no hokage.

Summary: The yakuza families Uchiha and Hyuuga have decided to merge their families to gain control of territory in their village. As the heir and heiress of the families prepare to marry, two members become friends. Sasuke convinces Neji to take him out where no one will know his name. Neji takes him to a club known only as Babylon.

Chapter 1 – Arrangements

Uchiha Fugaku sat on a pillow, back straight as he raised a single aristocratic brow at the man across from him. Hyuuga Hizashi kept his own face passive as they attended to the final details of this business arrangement. Next to him, kneeling passively with her head down sat his eldest daughter Hyuuga Hinata her breathing was slow and even despite her cheeks being pale pink in appropriate embracement over the current discussion.

Fagaku lowered his brown and repeated himself his tone level. "If she does not produce a child in three years this arrangement will be dissolved, it must be part of the contract."

"That is unacceptable Uchiha-sempai." The Hyuuga patriarch shook his head. "You have another son to carry on the name. My daughter will not be used and cast off. This arrangement is about bringing peace and unity to our families. Any such arrangements would broker ill will."

Despite not wanting to verbally admit it, the Hyuuga was right. He glanced to the side at his son. "Five years without an heir and he can take a second wife." Neji's pale eyes narrowed on the back of the Uchiha clan leader's head, the insult he had just suggested made the pale eyed young man want to slit his throat.

Multiple wives were a thing of the past and while not outlawed were considered old fashioned and highly insulting to the young lady in question. Hinata for her part only stiffened slightly at the humiliating words. Neji found himself immensely proud of his young cousin and her strength. It hurt him to know that just as he was learning who she really was and to appreciate her that she was being fed to the wolves. She'd spent her own life trying to prove her worth as his heiress to her father, which is what lead Hinata to kneeling beside her father as he and the Uchiha negotiated a marriage contract to unite the two clans and their respective territory together. Enabling the two Yakuza family's to control the majority of territory in Konoha and stamp out other fledgling operations and any enemy families. They would literally rule the illegal dealings in their city.

"No." Hizashi's mouth thinned. "There will be no other wives. No disillusionment of the marriage. Hinata's mother has no issue conceiving or carrying children. Nor do any of her sisters or mother, the same is said of the women on my side of the family. You have another son to give you heirs if it should come to that. If your son needs another he can do what all men do and take a mistress." His tone broke no argument and made it clear if this continued he would leave and nothing would be signed.

Glancing at his son from the corner of his eye Fagaku nodded. "These terms are acceptable." The agreed to terms were written in and initialed on both contracts before they moved on to the next. Everything from where the couple would live, how much time they could spend apart, what Hinata's spending allowance would be, and even how they would prove Hinata's innocence was being negotiated that day. Neji had heard enough he couldn't stand by any longer and watch. He gave a single nod to one of the guards his own family had brought before slipping out to the courtyard garden.

Reaching into the picket of his grey tailored suit he slid the cigarette to his lips and lit it with the flick of a silver lighter. His shoulders relaxed after taking a deep drag of nicotine. It was a horrible habit and his uncle would scold him if he and Neji were alone before he could change cloths but at the moment he didn't really give a fuck. He hated playing dress up and pretending to be someone he wasn't, but more then he hated this he hated the idea of giving up what doing this got him. So he put on the suit, he played dutiful, dangerous nephew and cousin, he tied his long brown hair back at his nape, and he kept silent. Doing these things 4 times a year granted him some freedom. He lived in the city; he ran clubs for his uncle as a legitimate front for their other operations, Neji was the city face of Hyuuga and he routinely took out the trash for his family and got his hands dirty to enable his uncle to keep above reproach. He had his own money, his own apartment, his own car, his own life and all he had to do was take the fall for his uncle when the time came.

"Nasty habit." The voice came out of the dark from across the courtyard. The figure came out of the shadows in a rather eerie way, as if he'd spent his life in them.

One look at the younger man who was now illuminated by the moon light made Neji snort before speaking. "Uchiha Sasuke. I'm surprised you are not inside witnessing the contract negotiation."

"That's Itachi's thing, beside I couldn't sit in there and listen to them go on as if it were live stock they were discussing instead of their kids. This isn't the feudal era, is this even legal anymore?" Sasuke sighed dressed in his own black slacks and black dress shirt his tie shiny and silver but he was without a jacket, and then leaned against a post looking at the Hyuuga strong arm. Reaching out Sasuke plucked the cigarette from Neji's mouth and began smoking it, before flicking the ash. "Ok so it's not illegal but it's not right." Sasuke shook his head then looked up into Neji's eyes.

"I think this is the most legal thing either of our clan's has done in many years." Neji responded drying lighting another cigarette. He exhaled as he said, "I thought they had you setting up something in Suna why are you here?"

"My big brother is getting married. This is where I belong." Sasuke gave a withering look as he parroted the words. "I finished, I'll be moving the base of operations to Konoha down town. Father wants the publishing side up and running before the winter."

"Hn." Neji nodded and continued to smoke his cigarette in silence with the youngest Uchiha. "What is that a front for?" He finally asked.

"Nothing, unfortunately, I'm the respectable son. I got good grades, I went to school, I went to uni, and got a degree and now I'm putting that to use by running Uchiha Publishing. He wants a magazine, a newspaper and I'll likely start up a book side of things. I am the front for it all and I'll probably have to put a shiny spin on all of the dealing for our families too." Sasuke admitted. "But it means I get to leave the compound, live down town have my own life. Seems like a fair trade, at least I'm not being forced to marry someone I don't know." He felt bad for his older brother he did, but part of him felt he had it coming. He always had to one up Sasuke always had to be better at everything. Sasuke had spent his life wanting to be part of what his father cared for most 'family business' and at every turn his nii-chan had gotten in the way. Finally he'd talked their father into keeping Sasuke out of the business all together, turning him into a respectable young businessman and entrepreneur.

Naji finished the cigarette and dropped it, stubbing it out before picking it up and pocketing the butt. "Uchiha-sama." He gave a slight bow before returning to negotiations. Over the next two weeks Neji and Sasuke had many similar talks. Quite conversations usually at night while stealing cigarettes from each other. One night Sasuke had even brought along a bottle of bourbon and two crystal tumblers. They'd found it easier if they left the main house and wondered to the river to talk or relax. Tonight was different, the wedding was over, the negotiations done, now Sasuke and Neji were family through marriage and in the morning both would leave to return to their lives.

Sasuke had beat Neji to the river side and sat in the shadow of a tree. Had it not been for the red glow from his cigarette end Neji would never have seen him there. He moved closer still in his navy dress slacks and powder blue shirt he was surprised to find Sasuke in navy jeans and a dark grey t-shirt. His nose wrinkled and his opal eyes opened wide. "Fuck Sasuke! Are you trying to get your ass kicked?" Neji leaned in and shook his head. Sasuke's pupils were blown and the Uchiha had a disturbing grin on his face, and people said it was spooky when he smiled.

Taking another long toke he held the joint out to Neji, "Come on Hyuuga, it's not gonna kill you any faster than cigarettes." He smiled this time, a flash of white teeth and Neji considered running because there was something far too unsettling about that smile.

Sitting in the grass next to Sasuke he sighed, taking the joint and taking a deep drag, holding it letting it hit him before exhaling and taking another one. Neji closed his eyes and moaning before passing it back. Passing the joint back to his… yes, he could call the other man a friend. "What are you doing toking out here?"

"I just needed to relax after all the bull shit this week." Tipping his head back he continued to share the smoke with Neji until there wasn't enough left to it. Sighing Sasuke looked at Neji and smiled, "I got offices in the Enterprise building. I choose a loft just east of there to live in… its nice. I have a pretty great view and I'm close to just about everything a single man could want."

"Then why do you sound so unhappy?" Neji turned his head slowly to look at Sasuke as he asked the question.

Frowning the raven shook his head closing his eyes. "Because the only people I know in Konoha proper are my employee's and you." He made a slight pout as he thought about it. "And I don't know if you're going to be my friend once we're away from here."

Grunting the Hyuuga looked out over the river and sighed. "I've got a few places where no one will know or ask your name Uchiha… I'll show you some of my deep dark secrets. Truth is my life is pretty similar to yours. Between my work and my family name not many people want much to do with me and my circle is pretty closed off." Rubbing a hand over his face he smiled a little. "But that's not always a bad thing."

"A small circle you spend time with, like friends? You seemed more like the silent scary type." Black eyes pointedly looked at him. Seeing the smile Sasuke sat up looking Neji over suspiciously. "You're smiling." He accused his eyes narrowing. "Who is she? Aniki only smiles like that when he's thinking about a lover."

Neji's eyes narrowed. "Don't worry about it. And you Nii-san better only smile like that around me when he's talking about Hinata." There was definitely a warning growl in his tone of voice.

Holding his hands up Sasuke shook his head. "I am not my brother's keeper." Standing he pouted a little. "Come on, I have to get some sleep I'm leaving at six in the morning." Holding his hand out he helped Neji to his feet.

The two walked back to the main house together in silence. Once in the courtyard garden the long haired man cocked his head to the side and handed Sasuke his card. "If you want, call." He gave a nod then parted ways with his raven haired friend.

The navy eye liner slid around each eye before he smudged it with his finger. Chap-stick slid over soft pink lips and then slid into the pocket of the overly tight blue denim. A quick dash of cologne, then deodorant before the bright orange tank slid over toned tanned abs. Fingers mussed the spiked blond locks before he was satisfied with his appearance. Turning Naruto buckled the leather strap around his wrist and jumped. "FUCK! Gaara, don't DO that. It's creepy and freaks me out."

As his roommate pushed passed him the red head raised a brow. "If you're done primping can we go already?" Gaara was dressed in simple black jeans and a black fitted t-shirt.

"Yeah yeah, come on. We'll take separate cars ok? Your boyfriend is out of town still and I plan on getting laid." Naruto grabbed his leather jacket and helmet out of the closet.

"He's NOT my boyfriend, just a… regular fuck." Gaara glared at Naruto and shook his head, grabbing his keys out of the bowl on the entry table. "Set the alarm." He ordered heading out of the shared apartment.

"Please, you are a kept fucking man. I don't know why you two don't just make it official and exclusive." The blond snorted setting the alarm then locking the door behind him.

"Neither of us does relationships and neither of us desire exclusivity. Being monogamous is just not natural. We're drawn to other people and that is fine." Gaara repeated the words he'd spoken a thousand times to Naruto and silently to himself.

"Bullshit. He gets so jealous when he see's you pull another guy that when he's in town there are men who won't look at you." When Gaara went to respond he held his hand up and continued. "And he's the only man you bring home, Gaara. He might not know what that means but I do." This time Naruto's voice got quieter. "I'll meet you there yeah?"

Swallowing Gaara nodded and got into his car. Watching Naruto climb onto his orange and black motorcycle he waited for the other man to speed off before starting his own car and following. Despite himself the green eyed man flipped his cell open and checked his messages refusing to be disappointed when he didn't see anything, but deciding he was definitely pulling tonight.


End file.
